Spiral
Spiral is the main character and protagonist in'' The Raging Storm. She is a Hunter who lives in the Stalklands with the rest of her Pride. Description Spiral is a pale gold lioness with brown eyes and nose. She has a stripe of creamish white down her chest. Personality Spiral is cunning and smart. She is extremely dedicated to her Pride, and likes offering advice. She is also good with words and can be quite convincing. However, Spiral can easily lose herself in a fit of temper. History The Raging Storm(FThe Raging Storm Spiral is first seen as a pup sheltering from a storm with her Mother-Dog and her littermates. She wishes that Lightning would stop teasing Earth-Lion, because the Sun-Lion's growls of thunder were unnerving her. She listens to her Mothers story along with her littermates, and is rather surprised to hear that her Father was a Pride Lion. When Mother finishes the story, another roll of thunder sounds. Nip feels that the Sun-Lion's anger is not directed at the Sky-Lions, but at something else. She wonders what he could be angry about. Seasons later, she is seen hunting a antelope for her Pride with three other Hunters, Strike, Skip, and Frost. When she and her Pridemates catch the prey, she admires it proudly. When the fifth Hunter, Pool, adds her prey, and Spiral thinks about what a good haul it was, and takes a weasel to carry back. Skip asks her if she believes Leader will share their pride, and she replies, remarking that she is satisfied, but Leader may not be, before Strike steps in. He says he wants to return so he can tell Brook all about it, and Spiral knows it is due to his unusual eager-to-please attitude towards the sleek lion. They return to camp, Spiral in the back, and Leader tells them it is not enough, so they head to a hare warren to catch more prey. Spiral tells the Hunters that if Leader had not sent them back out, lions would have gone hungry, and this was a time to ensure that no lion did. During the hunt, Spiral orders Pool to start digging in on of the holes. She obeys, and when the hares come bolting out, Spiral catches four, and feels that the hunt was very successful. When they leave, Frost offers to go last, and Spiral accepts. Back at camp, Vice-Lion approves their haul, and when she leaves the Hunters to go speak with Leader, Spiral guesses it is to report their good fortune. she chats with Skip about what the Watch-Lions might have to report that night. He remarks that they usually lack anything to report, and Spiral calmly defends them, causing Skip to assure her he didn't mean to insult them. Spiral thinks that what he said is true, however, and is glad she is a Hunter. The conversation shifts to Pool when Spiral spots her near the prey heap. Skip remarks that although Pool is a Hunter, she still has a lot of growing up to do, and Spiral agrees, and then glances around to see what the other Hunters are doing right before the Watch-Lions return, and she lifts her ears to listen to their report. She spots Low-Lion trying to steal a bite of antelope, she is about to harshly command her to stop, but Vice-Lion scolds her before Spiral can do anything. When it is her turn to eats, she selects a Hare and a small chunk of antelope, which is enough for her. There was only a partially gnawed hare leg left for Low-Lion, and she glares at every lion except Leader. Spiral thinks that if she wants more food, she should earn a better rank. Leader orders her to fetch bedding, and when she is rude to him, Spiral isn't sad to see her go, because she is such a pain in the tail, although she does her job. That night, she watches Leader accuse Low-Lion of sneaking deer dung into his nest. Afterward, she finally gets some sleep, but awakens early in the morning. She peers out of the den and thinks she sees a pair of eyes, but decides she imagined them. Leader orders her to arouse the other Hunters, and she does. Strike is not present, but Spiral assumes he is checking the perimiter. Skip tells her that is a Watch-Lion job, and before she can reply, Mud exits the Watch-Lion den and greets the Hunters, asking them why they are awake so early. Spiral replies, but at the same time Frost does, alerting him of Strike's absence. Spiral finally snaps at them, commanding them to follow her. The Hunters form a line behind her. Skip asks her where they will be hunting that day, and she is unsure, so she scratches at her ear to stall, thinking. She finally decides, taking the lead when they depart. As they walk, Frost catches up to her and begins telling her that she musn't be angry at them for caring about Strike. This angers Spiral even more, and she orders Frost back into position. Skip remarks that he smells weasel, and Pool catches it. She praises her, and instructs her to carry it until they reach the edge of the forest. There, she has the Hunters split up, and is first lion to guard the prey. A starving hyena tried to force her to give the prey up, but she flatly refused. Desperate, it attacks, and Spiral fights it off. Frost returns soon after, offering to take guard position. Pool arrives to deposit her prey, as Spiral had guessed she would do when she heard Pool's growl of excitement at Frost's impressive prey haul. Later on, Spiral is chasing a hare She does not notice where she is until she runs into the Greaslands. Fearful, she finally manages to escape into an alleyway. Spiral fights off three rats and carries them in her mouth, along with the hare. She struggles to get back to the forest, but finally succeeds, with much difficulty. She thinks that the earth feels better than ever, and that the stream water tastes unusually fresh. Returning to the other Hunters, she tells them that she strayed into the city and stayed intentionally to hunt. They walk back to camp, but before they get there, they come across a meadow. Spiral's gasps, and so do the others, when they see Strike, dead and bloody. Spiral's heart breaks when she tells Brook that Strike is dead. She grieves for him with her Packmates. They perform the Great Howl, which she participates in. Finally, she go to her nest and falls asleep. Spiral wakes up to barking, and sees her brother, Cody, and a group of Leashed Dogs in the camp. She tells him she is his sister, and he is surprised that she lives with the wild dogs. She is shocked when Alpha agrees to let the Leashed Dogs join his Pack. Alpha orders the Hunters to catch a white rabbit, and when they finally do, Spiral thinks it is perfect. They Pack eats, and she finishes as fast as she can. She is proud when Petite chooses Spark for a name, and thinks it is a good one. When the rest of the Leashed Dogs choose their names and have ranks assigned to them, she knows Alpha made the right choice when he had some of them start as Hunters. She is approaching the Hunters den when Dodge pads up beside her. He asks if he is at the correct den, and she tells him he is. She enters the den and falls asleep. The next day, Meadow asks her about challenges, and she discusses them with her. More coming soon Category:Monkeys